Reflection
by meijing
Summary: After an argument with Taichi, Yamato wanders off to a lake where Cherrymon grants him a wish. Soon he realizes that reality is better than anything he could wish for...


**Reflection**     by meijing

  
    ^_^ It's mei (again)! First and foremost, this 'fic contains a _homosexual relationship_ **(Taichi/Yamato)** and should only be read by a mature audience. You know your preferences, not me; this is a clear, fair warning. I also do not own, nor do I claim to own Digimon Adventure or any of the titles associated with the series; it is copyright of its respective owners. I am making no profit off this piece of literature whatsoever.

    Next, the timeline took a trip to Miraj, India, but it left a note on the 'fridge saying that the basics remain the same. As for changes, Yamato, Taichi, and Sora are 17; Jyou is 18; Koushiro and Mimi are 16; and Hikari and Takeru are 14. Cherrymon gets a makeover for aesthetic purposes. Any other major changes will explain themselves. The story? Yamato and Taichi are, as usual, bitterly arguing about the group's destination. As Yamato wanders off to calm down, he comes to a lake, where Cherrymon grants him a wish and an alternative. Soon Yamato realizes that his reality is better than anything he could wish for...

    Last, but most certainly not least, this story is dedicated to **jkb**, whose reviews I crave. ^_~

  
Reflection

  
    The sun was beginning to creep low in the sky while Yamato made his way through dense foliage. He pushed loose strands of golden hair out of his face as an annoyed sigh escaped from his mouth. He had the beginnings of a headache, or something much worse.

    Something named Taichi.

    Back home in Odaiba, Yamato was known for his awful temper. The result of his fury was seismic; his paroxysms of anger rumbled like earthquakes and led him to countless arguments and fights. He wasn't hot-headed and brash—like Taichi—he only held steadfast to his opinions and judgments. He knew that Taichi was aware of that, and he was convinced that Taichi lived to shoot down his every suggestion.

    If his life were a novel, Taichi would be his unyielding antagonist. Taichi served as an antithesis for all that he believed in; he stood for order, Taichi for chaos; he for rational planning, Taichi for fantastical brashness; he for pondering and Taichi for daydreams.

    And so, in his view Taichi was his utter opposite. He should have seen _that_ from the first time he set foot on digital soil. He tried to ignore his anger, he tried to push it away, but in the end his attempts at civility only augmented his hostility. Taichi had destroyed his last shred of inhibition and had let loose the bindings of his temper. The fight lasted for a mere five minutes, if that long, but each punch seemed to echo for an eternity. When they were held back by Jyou and Takeru, Yamato wordlessly broke free and stalked away.

    He pushed aside thick amethyst leaves and stepped into a clearing. A small lake, no more than a few meters across, lay around the edges of the forest. The fading sunlight rippled across the water. A light breeze began to whisper through the trees as Yamato settled against a lone digital cherry blossom tree. He held back his angry tears and raked a hand through his hair.

    Hate, to Yamato, had always been a terribly strong word; hate was an emotion that he never wanted to say that he felt. He couldn't stand the sight of Taichi sometimes (Taichi frustrated him to the point of disembowelment), but he was reluctant to even consider if he hated him. Hate was too strong, and even as he ruled out that emotion he wondered if he felt something starkly diametrical to hatred. _Maybe,_ a small voice inside him said, _maybe the only reason you're frustrated is because you love him._

    His first reaction was one reeling with disgust. _I can't love him,_ was his reply. _I hate_—even then the word came slowly!—_him more than anything._ His second reaction, a light-headed sort of happiness, was ignored; the disgust and forced hatred and frustration were all mixed together and shone on Yamato's face.

    "Such beauty should not be marred by such an expression," a musical voice said, floating by his ear. Yamato jumped up, startled.

    "Who...?" He scanned his surroundings and found no one. A cherry blossom brushed his cheek.

    "It was I," the same melodic voice answered. Yamato turned around and faced one of the most enchanting humanoid digimon that he had ever seen. It looked like one of the elves in a child's anime; it's pinkish-white hair was long and shimmering, curled around a graceful body and a seraphic face. Green eyes laughed at Yamato's startled look, and then glanced at Yamato in wonder. "You are a human," it stated. Yamato nodded slowly. "I had no idea that humans were so beautiful."

    Yamato snapped out of his stupor and took a wary step back. "Who are you?"

    "I am Cherrymon," the elvish being said, going into the sunlight. He offered no other explanation. He waved his hand, as if to waive all introductions. "Tell me, what is it that causes you to look so vexed?"

    "That's none of your business," Yamato retorted. Cherrymon smiled.

    "You do not trust me, do you?" Yamato glared at him. Cherrymon ignored his glare and walked to the edge of the lake. "Let me show you something."

    Reluctantly, Yamato walked to the lake beside Cherrymon. Something inside of him _did_ trust Cherrymon, but his suspicious nature was not so easily disregarded. "Look into the water," Cherrymon instructed. Tentatively, Yamato did so—and saw the events of the day replayed before him. He saw his argument and fight with Taichi, and the feelings that he had momentarily forgotten came flooding back. His face flushed with anger.

    "So it is he that angers you," Cherrymon stated. "This is my lake, my divination pool, my mirror into the minds and hearts of beings." Yamato remained silent, curious but careful not to look again into the water. "I will give you a wish."

    Yamato's head whipped around to face Cherrymon. "What?"

    Cherrymon delicately picked up a cherry blossom floating on the water and handed it to Yamato. He reached out, unaware of his actions, and took the petals between his fingers. The flower crystallized to a brilliant ruby red that glowed in the sunset. "As humans wish upon stars, you can wish upon the blossom."

    Yamato held the fragile bloom in his palm, gently turning it over to admire it. "A wish," he murmured. "Anything I want."

    "Anything," Cherrymon echoed.

    He knew that his anger was blinding him; he knew that he was neither thinking maturely nor rationally but he held the blossom high into the air and closed his fist around it and said:

    "I wish that Taichi had never come to the Digital World."

    The world fell apart as the words escaped from his lips.

  
***

  
    "Yamato?" a voice asked. Yamato opened his eyes to see cornflower blue eyes above him.

    "Takeru?"

    "Yeah, it's me. It's time for you to get up."

    Yamato half expected to find himself in a digital world razed to ruins, but he awoke to nothing of the sort. Everything seemed to be normal; Takeru was sitting beside him, Patamon resting on his knees, and Gabumon was gathering fruits for breakfast. He frowned, afraid that everything had been a hoax or an elaborate dream.

    "Come on, get up. We've gotta start moving before it starts to rain." Gray clouds hung overhead, threatening a storm. Yamato rushed through breakfast before a glaring realization hit him.

    He heard no furious typing, no giggles and gossip, no laughter, no complaining, he heard _nothing_. There was a silence where he usually heard the sounds of the other Chosen in the morning. "Where is everyone?"

    "What do you mean? It's been you and me for years."

    "What? What about Mimi and Sora? Or Jyou and Koushiro? Or Hikari and Taichi?"

    "We only stayed with them for a couple of days." He paused. "Who's Taichi?"

    Yamato stared straight ahead in disbelief. "It worked. It really worked!" The euphoria washed over him like a calming breeze. There would be no arguments. There would be no pitiful attempts at making him social. There would be no fights.

    There would be no Taichi! "What worked?"

    He smiled and dusted off his jeans. "Nothing. Just a dream. Let's go west." Takeru shrugged and followed his brother. For once, no one questioned his directions, or challenged his decisions.

    They walked for an hour in silence before the quiet nagged at Yamato. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked. Takeru looked at him as if he had grown three extra heads.

    "You know I don't talk much. Just like you." Confusion found its way across Yamato's visage. Takeru wasn't like him; he was friendlier, more talkative, happier. Perhaps the group brought out Takeru's amicable attributes....

    Yamato shook his head and dismissed the notion. Taichi couldn't affect his brother's personality. So what if the group had split up? Takeru was still Takeru, with or without the group or Taichi. It seemed that the thunder overhead rumbled in protest, but Yamato ignored it. Suddenly, their digivices started beeping. Takeru groaned and rolled his eyes.

    "Great. We have to fight again." _At least he still doesn't like fighting,_Yamato thought. He was proven wrong. "I hate fighting with the rest of the Chosen. I'd rather do it alone." Takeru starting walking forward, trying to find the other Chosen. Yamato hurried after him. He never got a chance to talk; as soon as they starting moving, a voice came from some nearby bushes.

    "Hurry up, it's going to rain. I don't want my hair to get wet."

    "Yes, Mimi."

    _What?_ Yamato couldn't believe his eyes. A small 'fanclub' followed behind Mimi, carrying her things and fanning her. She had on a dress and a tiara, along with priceless jewelry. Jyou followed closest behind her, looking downcast and miserable. Mimi waved a hand in a 'stop' motion as soon as she saw them approach.

    "What do you want?" she snapped.

    "We've been called to fight. As a group." Takeru answered, unfazed. He had a look of cold aloofness on his face, much like Yamato....

    "So? That has nothing to do with me."

    "You're part of the Chosen. You can't deny it."

    "Yes, I can, and I will. My well-being is more important than anything else in this world." She turned and motioned for her party to get moving. Takeru turned to Jyou.

    "What about you?" Jyou gave him an apologetic look and almost answered, but a gust of wind rattled through the leaves and knocked off Mimi's tiara.

    "Go get it, Jyou," she commanded. Jyou nodded and placed it back on her head. He turned to them.

    "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Mimi's entourage began to move again, facing the howling wind.

    Yamato grabbed Jyou's arm. "Wait! Mimi shouldn't be like this. Remember when you and Taichi helped her realize that she wasn't shallow? You can't have forgotten. She said herself that she knew she was being spoiled and selfish in that castle. She never acted like that again."

    "Who's Taichi?" Jyou asked, confused.

    Yamato shook his head, realizing his slip of the tongue. "Nevermind that! What's with Mimi's attitude? Why is she still acting like this?"

    Mimi stormed up, very unladylike, and slapped Yamato. The sound echoed high into the air. "My attitude is none of your business! I _deserve_ to be treated like a queen, just as I always have. Leave me alone!" She grabbed Jyou roughly and dragged him along. "Don't bother me ever again, or I'll have my servants make sure that you stay away!" She turned sharply, leaving confused servants in her wake.

    "Come on!" she screeched, her voice raising several pitches in her infuriation. They scrambled away, ready to heed her every beck and call.

    Yamato was rendered speechless. _Why is Mimi still the shallow person she was before we met her? Why isn't Jyou a little surer of his own decisions, like when he climbed that mountain after Taichi and I fought? It couldn't be because...no. Taichi couldn't have made that much of a difference to them._ He again dismissed the notion.

    Once more, there was total silence between them as they headed toward a computerized city. In his mind, Yamato pretended that he was glad that Taichi wasn't there, trying to make conversation; however, the silence was starting to wear at him. There was no one to make corny little jokes, no one to talk about soccer and things that he wanted to do when all the fighting was over, no one to throw an arm around Yamato's shoulder and say, "Cheer up, Yamato!"

    Their retinas were scanned as they entered the large metal gates. Cameras watched their every move as they walked down the city's streets. Robotic digimon were everywhere, trading, selling, and conversing like regular people. There were no other humans around.

    Takeru went into a small shop that sold metal flowers. "Sora!" he called. Yamato looked around, but found no signs of any type of human life, let alone Sora. He gasped as the girl he once knew came into the room.

    Sora was no longer fully human. Half of her face was flesh, the other half metal. Her body was of the same steel composition; one metal arm and leg, and wires connecting them together. Her human eye had lost its color, and had faded to an emotionless gray. "I got the message. I suppose that you want me to fight," she stated. Her voice sounded like a computerized recording, hollow and uncaring. Takeru nodded. "I can't."

    "Why not?" Takeru asked, annoyed.

    "Look at me! None of the others know that Nanomon did this to me. They'll think that I'm some type of freak!" she exploded.

    "But Sora, they wouldn't care—"

    She laughed bitterly, or as bitter as a metallic voice can imitate. "Don't you think I know that? They all knew that I was captured, and no one came to save me. No one came to find out if I survived." Her impassive eyes cut right through them. "They all pretend like nothing happened, that I just faded away. I won't give them the pleasure of faking sympathy for me."

    "Sora...."

    "Get out!" she screamed. "I don't need your sympathy either!" Rushing out, Takeru looked more annoyed than before.

    "I don't even know why I bother," he grumbled. He stormed ahead, not waiting for Yamato to catch up. Behind, Yamato gave a final glance at the shop before continuing forward, slowly.

    _Sora was never like this. She never cared what she looked like. She was always ready to lend a hand...as long as it was for a good cause. She always said that Taichi—_ Yamato stopped. He almost finished his sentence, 'that Taichi...helped bring out her personality when she was younger,' but he wasn't willing to admit that Taichi had done anything to help his friends.

    Taichi's existence didn't matter.

    Yamato bumped into Takeru as they stopped at the central building of the city. With a grunt, Takeru moved forward and navigated the sinuous halls of the building. They came to large double doors and entered an equally large room. In the center, Koushiro sat at a console, controlling the thousands of screens in the room. He was not only wired to the main computer, he _was_ the main computer. He swiveled around to face them. "I received the message," he said, not giving them time to speak first. "If you think that I'm leaving to fight, you're mistaken," he said coldly. Takeru sighed and tried for one last time.

    "But if _you_ don't, who'll help stop her?"

    Koushiro turned his back to them. "I can't just leave. I control all the central functions of this city. I don't have time to play hero."

    "If you don't fight, then there won't be a city for you to control." Takeru retorted. He was slowly losing his pleading tone. "Koushiro, don't give me that bull. You and I both know that you can leave any time you want."

    Facing them, he said icily, "I don't want to leave, and I will not."

    Takeru was the one to turn away. "You know, we saw Jyou today."

    "What does that have to do with anything?"

    "Ever since you left, he's been Mimi's 'servant'. He's become just as cowardly as you have."

    Koushiro sank back into his seat. He said nothing else; he only opened the large doors and motioned for them to leave.

  
    Takeru threw up his arms in frustration as soon as they were outside. "I give up! It's just you and me. I should have never even bothered." He turned to Patamon. "Patamon, we need to get to Server as soon as possible. Could you evolve?" With a flash of light, Patamon evolved to Angemon and Gabumon followed, evolving to Garurumon. They left for Server, Angemon flying in the fierce wind and Garurumon running against the pouring rain.

    Yamato leaned low into Gabumon's fur to avoid getting drenched. "It's not right," he mumbled.

    "What's not right?" Garurumon asked him.

    "Everything! This isn't right."

    Garurumon shook his head. "Everything is as it should be. As it was meant to be." Yamato's reply was lost in the howl of the wind.

    Server was a barren wasteland. The dark purple clouds, pouring forth their tears from heaven, cast a dark shadow over the land. The wind became gale-force, roaring over Yamato's ears. It was cold, and, other than the wind, nothing else made a sound. Yamato could not believe what he saw.

    It was Hikari—but not the Hikari he had left behind with a wish. She was dressed in black from head to toe; even her hair was black. A black coat thrashed behind her like sinister ebony wings; her raven hair whipped around her face in the wind like an equally dark halo. She stood beside an evil Angewoman and SkullGreymon and sneered at them contemptuously.

    "Still trying to save the Digital World from darkness, Takeru?"

    Takeru returned her sneer. "I certainly didn't come to _talk_."

    Without warning, SkullGreymon attacked. A gray blast of flame ignited the ground around them, barely missing Yamato but hitting Takeru. Garurumon evolved to WereGarurumon and attacked SkullGreymon in a flash of teeth and claws. Their roars of fury resounded through the battleground like the howls of demons waging unnatural war. The battle shook the earth below, and perhaps the heavens above; the rain came down faster with every attack, the leaden tears soaking and chilling Yamato to the bone. The thunder seemed to bellow from beneath the ground, as if hell were preparing to break from its chains. The wind sank to a low moan, much like the mourning of angels....

    Yamato was frozen in place. _It's...it's Taichi. He's the one who helped the group. He's...helped us all. I didn't know how important he was..._ He fell to his knees as SkullGreymon came towering over him. _Taichi, I need you. I need your smile, your laugh...all of you. Who will catch my fall if you're not here? Who will believe in me, no matter what? I never let you know...I never wanted to admit!_

    _I need you._ His tears began to mix with the rain until he could not discern between the two.

    "Hikari, stop! You're not like this! You have the crest of light, not darkness. You're one of the sweetest people I know. You love to take pictures and draw. Takeru's your best friend, not your enemy! Your brother, Taichi—"

    "Shut up!" she cried. "You don't know me!" She clutched the sides of her head. Rain began to blur Yamato's vision. SkullGreymon continued to advance, preparing for another blast of fire.

    Yamato closed his eyes as claws encircled him.

  
***

  
    He awoke to amber eyes staring at him in concern. Taichi was holding him close, "protecting" him from Cherrymon. His eyes filled with relief when Yamato opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

    "Yeah, I'm fine."

    Cherrymon approached with a rustle of leaves, making Taichi clutch Yamato closer.

    "It's okay, Taichi," Yamato said. "He won't hurt me." He stood and stepped forward. Cherrymon enveloped him in a light embrace, earning an annoyed gasp from Taichi.

    "Beautiful One," he whispered, "my Lake of Reflection was to show you that what you have is better than anything you could ever wish for. You know now that you cannot wish away your problems, as well as your feelings." Yamato nodded. "All that is left is for you to tell him how much he means to you."

    Cherrymon's image burst into thousands of cherry blossom petals, scattering them into the wind along with mirthful laughter. With that, he left Taichi and Yamato in the clearing alone.

    Yamato found in Taichi's eyes something akin to amazement, confusion, and hurt. "Yamato, what—"

    Yamato put his hands on Taichi's face and a thumb over Taichi's lips to silence him. Taichi's confusion peaked, but he didn't move or say a word. The night was warm, despite the breeze, and Yamato's hands were cool on his face. "Cherrymon showed me something important. Something about you." Taichi's expression fell blank as he braced for the impact of Yamato's words, or maybe even the impact of Yamato's hands. "He showed me how important you are to us—how important you are to me." Yamato threw any precaution to the wind as he prepared for the hardest words he would ever say.

    "I love you."

    Taichi's expression was hurled from blank to surprised in a matter of milliseconds. He searched Yamato's eyes for any signs of joking, but he found only love and moonlight reflected off Yamato's deep sapphire eyes. Taichi didn't need to think; he was worlds away from _thinking_ as he pulled Yamato close into his arms and kissed him. Pulling away for a brief second, he left their lips touching as he whispered back, "I love you, too."

    A single cherry blossom touched the still waters of the lake, swirling in the reflection of two lovers who could not wish for more.

  
_Finis._

_Hope you liked it, jkb._


End file.
